Field
The described embodiments relate to interposers. More specifically, the described embodiments relate to interposers having patterns of sites for mounting integrated circuit chiplets.
Related Art
Multi-chip integration, in which two or more integrated circuit chips are enabled to interoperate with one another, is a design challenge that designers have faced for a number of years. Several techniques have been proposed for multi-chip integration, such as using multi-chip modules, systems in a package (SiP), and 3-dimensional chip stacking. Although existing techniques generally enable multi-chip integration, the existing techniques have shortcomings in terms of power consumption, complexity of design, proprietary/custom elements, and/or inadequate performance. Multi-chip integration therefore remains a challenge.
Throughout the figures and the description, like reference numerals refer to the same figure elements.